The instant invention relates generally to toy baseball games and more specifically it relates to a baseball home run contest game.
Numerous toy baseball games have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to include a baseball pitching mechanism for propelling a ball and a baseball batter mechanism for hitting the propelled ball. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,525,525 to Rideout; 4,078,800 to Goldfarb et al; and 4,179,123 to Tsukuda all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.